Os Sentimentos de Bob sobre a Música
Desde o começo d'Os Vegetais, Bob ficou aborrecido de que, sempre que ele diz: "É hora de falar sobre o que aprendemos hoje!" ou "Estamos aqui com Micro para falar sobre o que aprendemos hoje!", há uma certa música que ele não gosta que o interrompe. No entanto, há algumas vezes que ele pode gostar. Só depende do humor em que ele está. Despreza Isso/Aborrecimento *O Que Fazer Quando Estou Com Medo? - Aborrecido e interrompida. *Perdoar... Por Quê? - Irritado e interrompida. *Você é Meu Vizinho? - Bob tenta danificar o tocador da música (fora da tela), mas depois volta e o interrompe. *Os Três Amigos - Bob não gosta quando Larry canta a música. *Davi e o Gigante - Bob tenta uma maneira de evitar que a música comece se ele sussurra. Mas Super-Larry acaba começando quando ele diz isso em voz alta. *Super-Larry! e uma Mentira do Outro Mundo! - Bob sai para parar a música, novamente, apenas para Super-Larry para detê-lo e dizer-lhe que ele gosta e exige que ele toca. *Josué e a Grande Muralha! - Como a última vez, Bob tenta ir e parar de tocar a canção, apenas para as Ervilhas Francesas para bloqueá-lo com slushies. *Super-Larry e a Maçã Malvada - Depois que Bob revela sua nova fantasia de super-heróis, ele diz a Super-Larry que ele tem uma canção tema, apenas para ser interrompido pela música. *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's - Bob tira um ouvido para bloquear a música. *Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't - Irritado enquanto todos gostam. *Twas The Night Before Easter - Larry e Timmy Tucker apreciam a música enquanto Bob não faz. Gosta Disso *A História de um Snoodle - Bob, de repente, gosta de ouvir a música. *Sumô da Ôpera - Tanto ele como Larry gostam de ouvir isso até que a Lutfi danifique Micro. *Duque e a Grande Guerra de Torta - Bob fica impressionado quando ouve os irmãos de Larry cantar a música. *O Senhor dos Feijões - Bob fica chateado quando as Sporks roubam o recorde. *It's a Meaningful Life - Bob e Larry estão ambos impressionados com a versão da música. *Princess and the Popstar - Bob gosta do primeiro verso, mas não o segundo. *The League of Incredible Vegetables - Bob gosta da música depois de finalmente ser um super-herói. *MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle - Bob e Larry aproveitam a música até Scooter parar e muda para uma versão de bagpipe que Bob gosta de cantar. Misturado/Outro *Madame Blueberry - Bob realmente não se importava se a música estivesse tocando devido a ele chorando sobre a história. *Rei George e o Patinho - Neste episódio, Jimmy e Jerry cantam a música. Mas depois que Jimmy diz que Bob e Larry não deixaram que eles fizessem o programa, eles tiveram que ir em algo, e Bob os deixou. *Lilo o Vikingo Bondoso - Bob não se importou com a música tocando por causa de um suporte caindo na cabeça dele e do riso em segundo plano. *A Balada do Pequeno Joe - Bob apenas diz "Tá bom" no final. *Minnesota Cuke e a Escova Perdida de Sansão - Larry pergunta a Bob por que ele não gosta disso. O tomate tenta responder, apenas para ser interrompido que eles precisam terminar o episódio. *Gideão e a Sua Tuba - Bob diz que as tartarugas (ervilhas) cantando a música são "bom" e "super". *Moe and the Big Exit - Bob não teve nenhuma preocupação com a música tocando, apenas tentando corrigir a declaração de Larry sobre a lição do episódio. *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue - No tema das Norm's Notes, a música toca de forma muito rápida. Bob está preocupado, embora não tenha certeza se ele se importa com a música ou não. *Abe and the Amazing Promise - No meio da música, Bob pergunta a Júnior se ele pode ter um biscoito, com Júnior dizendo para ele ser paciente a partir dessa é a lição da história. *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella - Bob não tem nenhuma idéia de Micro ter um rosto que gesticule para Bob e Larry como o saco de papel de Larry que muda de emoção. *Sweetpea Beauty - Bob não está na bancada para este episódio, mas Petunia Rhubarb diz a Ana "I don't know why Bob doesn't like this song", com Ana dizendo "It's catchy!" Estas citações não estão em português, mas em inglês. *Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men - Larry pensou que Bob estava tendo um dia ruim, mas é só por causa da música. Categoria:Piadas comuns